My Cooking?
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: Who knew that changing the Base of your Food Pyramid would make Life a lot more complicated? BABE in background yada yada not mine. answer to a challenge issued by Spiffytgm...cheeky grin.


My Cooking?

"I'm sorry Helen but _**Those**_ medical records are none of your business, first because they are NONE of your business, and second, I'm sure you've heard of the HIPAA laws, now can you please quit calling here?"

**Click.**

**Helen POV**.

If I was going to be honest with myself in my own mind anyway, I've been trying to figure out why my youngest daughter never is here for meals anymore.

We hadn't fought per se after all it takes two to fight or to 'reasonably discuss why' she has her phone disconnected.

I just couldn't find her at all.

Until the day I saw her and 'that man' I still refuse to say anything to it all leaving her Doctor's office on my way home from the bakery.

She had a smile on her face, a glow about her I couldn't take my eyes off watching her, and almost wrecked the damn car.

Could it be that she's pregnant?

Shaking my head no, I would have heard something about her and Joe getting back together. After all he's the one pushing for babies from her.

**Not to mention myself**.

But, that was almost three months ago when I last saw her, surely she would be calling me and ask for wedding help, right?

Now I have other worries here at home.

Frank's been sluggish and pale for the last few weeks, so I made us each a Doctor's appointment at his insistence. I don't know why I have to go with him, 'I'm just fine, Frank.'

Did he listen?

**Noooooo**.

Which is why I'm on my way to the Doctor's office now for results of our blood work, 'urgent matter' is what we were told.

We're both getting up there in years, late fifties. Lord Knows I hope to get some grandchildren from my single daughter before I die.

I've half a mind to ask our doctor about Stephanie, if she's been in lately for her pre natal visits and what not.

Just a mention is all. They told me it was 'none of my business' the last time I called. Something about Doctor Patient rules and what not.

Damn that law...

Persistent as these summer days are long, that is me. Maybe today I can catch someone who has loose lips, after all I'm just going to hear from the Doctor everything is fine.

'Urgent Matters' indeed. What is **Urgent** is finding my daughter. Now that's **Urgent** to me anyway.

Hearing our names called in the waiting room, had me craining my neck to see if anyone that mattered was there.

It just wouldn't due to be found out both Frank and I are here, getting 'Urgent Matters' taken care of. I'm never sick, but now that I think about it, I have been feeling kinda peakish lately.

"Come in. Come in and have a seat," Dr. Fassbender told us.

I smoothed down my dress, making sure it was firmly under my bottom. Getting comfortable himself, Frank just kind of slouched down as if he were home in his recliner.

"Folks, some changes have to be made immediately at your home for meals. Your test results came back as both of you are almost to Type 2 Diabetes. All those desserts you're known to make each day Helen, have to stop now, and gravy is also a thing of the past."

After dropping that bombshell on us both, the Doctor went on to say things about diet and exercise.

**Pffftttt!**

As if that was 'ever gonna happen.' I thought to myself.

"What else needs to happen, Doctor?" Frank asked. Stunned is how I felt. I never knew he even cared to talk. Unless '**Pass the Gravy**' was called a conversation.

Words came out of his mouth;

Walking.

Diet changes.

Immediately! Every Day!

"We'll check your labs and BMI in six months, both of you. Get busy and start moving. Let this be a lesson to you both; you only have one life to live. Is this how you want to spend it? Medications and such?"

Then the words slipped out I'd been waiting for;

"Your daughter has turned her life around. Use her as a good example. Why, she came in here with her employer just a few months ago, not feeling well. The changes she continues to make to improve her life have certainly given her a new lease on how she spends the remaining years living. Taking health and nutrition classes that we offer here, and I must say your daughter has an excellent support system. Now, it's safe to say **No Matter What**- **Dessert is NOT the base of her food pyramid anymore**."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

a/n **MY Silent Beta is such a hoot**! (and such a **Treasure**)

**This one shot is in answer to Spiffytgm's challenge...about dessert and Steph...go read 'Anybody can cook, can't they?'**

***evil cackle of laughter*...Thanks also to Ms. Tammie and our Ms. Cindy Lou for reading ahead. ((Hugs))**


End file.
